Vecinos
by Hannabi77
Summary: Gaara lleva a vivir a su amigo de estudios a su apartamento, para ayudarlos con su mala situación financiera. Mas nunca pensó que este intentaría quitarle el amor platónico de su vida, que vivía en el apartamento de enfrente. GaaSakuNaru (GaaraxSakuraxNaruto) Trilove. Universo alterno de Naruto. Fanfic inspirado en el tercer desafio "Triangulo amoroso" de Fanfickers.
1. Chapter 1

El ascensor se abrió, dejando libres al par de chicos, que llevaban cada uno, una enorme caja en sus brazos.

― Eres muy amable en ayudarme a subir mis cosas, Gaara ―manifestó uno de ellos―. Ya de por sí, estoy en deuda de que me brindes compartir la renta de tu departamento. En serio, ya no tengo ahorros y si no encontraba donde quedarme, hubiese pasado la noche debajo de un puente ―termino diciendo con un tono un tanto apenado el rubio.

―Ah, lo sé, por eso vi que no tenía opción ―le respondió el pelirrojo― somos amigos desde aquel día que nos conocimos, siendo el primer día de universidad. Con lo torpe que eres, debí sospechar que terminarías necesitando mi ayuda, tarde o temprano…

― Oh… tu sinceridad suele ser hiriente al veces ―agregó Naruto, mientras unas gotas de pena le inundaban el rostro.

Siguieron caminando por un par de metros más, hasta llegar al departamento del pelirrojo. Unas bonitas letras doradas, que decía "12B" marcaban la puerta.

― Ya llegamos, es aquí ―enuncio, deteniéndose, mientras apoyaba la caja con una mano, hacia la pared, para con la otra libre, sacar la llave de su pantalón.

Solo basto unos segundos para que perdiese el equilibrio de la caja, destinando inevitablemente a que esta cayese.

Pero la mano de una tercera persona que apareció en escena, logro prevenir la caída del frágil objeto.

―Uff… eso estuvo cerca, Gaara ―expreso la persona, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras sujetaba la caja por completo, para que el mencionado pudiese abrir su puerta con libertad.

― Oh… gracias por la ayuda… Sakura… ―articuló bastante apenado el pelirrojo, algo poco común, tratándose de él.

Naruto, quien había estado en silencio observando, miró fijamente a la chica por unos segundos.

Tendría más o menos veintidós, al igual que ellos, su color de cabello era de un rosado hermoso, y de ojos verdes.

Su sonrisa parecía iluminar el lugar, al igual que el sol de las mañanas.

Su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse, una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido, lo invadió.

―Gaara, ¿podrías presentarme? ―exigió el rubio, al ver que este, parecía un poco desorientado.

―Ah, disculpa mis modales Naruto ―reaccionó Gaara―. Te presento a Sakura Haruno, mi vecina, o mejor dicho ahora, la vecina que tendremos. Vive en frente, en el apartamento "14B". En parte, Sakura ―se dirigió a la susodicha―, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de la universidad, que a partir de ahora, será mi compañero de apartamento…

―Hola, gusto en conocerte, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien, Sakura-chan ―expreso entusiasmado el rubio, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

―Hum… si, no soy de tomar confianzas muy rápido, pero presiento que sois alguien confiable y amigable, después de todo, eres amigo de Gaara, eso ya es punto a favor. Un placer, Naruto ―respondió la rosada, mientras extendía mas la sonrisa cálida que tenía en el rostro.

Gaara los observo con un gesto de aceptación, para luego abrir la puerta de su hogar.

―Por favor, pasen.

Sakura y Naruto, entraron primero, dejando las cajas a un lado de la sala del lugar.

― Bueno, la verdad, yo solo pasaba a saludar, ya que escuche el bullicio en el pasillo, y de paso pedirle un favor a Gaara, pero me alegra poder haber ayudado ―objeto la cereza mientras se acercaba más al anfitrión y le susurraba algo por lo bajo.

― Comprendo, estoy en deuda contigo, dame unos segundos para acomodar a mi amigo y te acompaño ―detallo el pelirrojo, para luego agarrar del brazo al rubio y arrastrarlo hacia los dormitorios.

―Oye, espera, no me he despido ―enuncio este último con un tono de desacuerdo, mas no se resistió―. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan…

Esta última asintió, mientras extendía su mano a forma de despedida.

Gaara volvió a los pocos segundos, para luego salir del lugar, con rumbo al apartamento de la rosada.

Entraron al dormitorio de esta, más concretamente a la ducha.

― Ya veo, es una pequeña fuga, provocada por el desgaste del seguro ―explico el pelirrojo, observando la manija de la ducha―, es algo muy común, supuse que sería eso, así que traje uno de los repuestos que tenía en casa ―empezó a desarmar el objeto, para arreglarlo.

― Gracias por la ayuda, dame unos minutos, ya vuelvo con dinero, para pagarte por el repuesto ―señalo la rosada, mientras empezaba a alejarse.

Pero la mano del pelirrojo, la detuvo, agarrándole una de sus muñecas.

― Por favor, no es necesario que me pagues ―puso una expresión un tanto penosa en su terso y fino rostro, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos―. Usted… ―titubeo―, Sakura, ha sido muy amable conmigo, desde que llegue a este edificio, hace un par de años atrás… lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es ayudarla en lo que pueda.

Sakura lo miro un tanto asombrada.

Algo en el ambiente, se volvió más apacible.

―Bueno, por lo menos no me rechazaras una taza de té ¿verdad? ―poso su mano libre en la mano que la apresaba de su muñeca.

Gaara entreabrió ligeramente sus labios y con una expresión de aceptación, soltó su muñeca.

No tardo en reparar aquella manija. El tiempo suficiente para que su anfitriona rosada lo esperase lista con la cálida bebida.

Él no era de hablar mucho, mas disfrutaba conversar con personas tan amigables como Sakura.

Bueno, tal vez ella era diferente, por lo menos para él. De una forma extraña, que aún no entendía.

Fue una visita corta pero agradable.

Se despidió y volvió a su hogar, cruzando el pasillo, para ver cómo se encontraba su rubio amigo.

Este ni siquiera había desempacado sus cosas y se encontraba tirado en el sofá de la sala, roncando plácidamente.

Sin duda, con invitarlo a vivir en su apartemente, se había ganado un dolor de cabeza, algo así como un hermano un poco problemático.

Fue a su habitación y volvió con una manta, para taparlo. Ya estaba bastante avanzada la tarde y de seguro despertaría solo para la cena.

Y no se equivocó.

El rubio despertó por el olor de la comida, ya que su estómago crujía de hambre.

―Me alegra que volvieras rápido, por un momento pensé que Sakura-chan y tu eran novios ―señalo con sinceridad y alivio el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mesa, a acompañar a su amigo.

Este último le miro con una ligera expresión de molestia y preocupación en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Podría ser mi novia y ocultarlo al mismo tiempo ―objeto.

― Por supuesto que no ―aclaro el rubio, con gracia―, Gaara, te conozco, y en todos estos años que te he visto en la universidad, me han demostrado que eres tímido. Jamás te vi mostrar interés por una chica, y ahora entiendo la razón… ya que la chica que te gusta, no es nadie de la universidad. Esa es chica es Sakura, pero no has logrado decírselo ¿verdad?

―Bueno, yo… no es eso… ―titubeo el pelirrojo, ya que no tenía respuesta ante tal acusación.

― ¿Te gusta o no? Responde ―termino exigiendo Naruto, mientras desaparecía la somnolencia de su rostro y pasaba a una postura más seria.

― ¿Por qué te importaría saber la respuesta? ―inquirió Gaara a modo de respuesta―. No es asunto tuyo…

― Creo que me he enamorado a primera vista de Sakura-chan ―dijo de forma directa el rubio, interrumpiéndolo―. Sé que nuestra amistad es prioridad, por eso quiero saber con seguridad, que si me involucro con ella, no te lastimaría en lo absoluto ―acabo diciendo con angustia y a la vez seguridad.

Gaara bajo la mirada por unos segundos. Jamás había pensado que un problema de ese estilo se generaría trayendo a casa a su amigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, sin su respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Dar prioridad al lazo de amistad que tenía con Naruto o a aquel sentimiento que había guardado por Sakura, durante tantos años, y que jamás se atrevió a manifestar.

Se levantó de la mesa y observó con una fuerte convicción a su amigo rubio.

―Naruto… a mí no me gusta Sakura ―expresó―, el "gustar" me suena muy vacío y simple. A Sakura… he llegado a quererla, mas yo no soy quien decide en su corazón ―aclaró―, así que si decides intentar conquistarla, adelante, no te detendré.

Naruto lo miro un tanto asombrado, no esperaba esa respuesta. Iba a hablar, pero el pelirrojo continúo.

― Pero te advierto, que no serás el único que luche por su corazón ―refutó―, mas promete que respetaras la decisión de ella. Sea quien sea el ganador.

― Ah, no esperaba que propusieras esto, pero, me parece justo, prometo respetar la decisión de Sakura-chan ―extendió su mano hacia su "rival", para estrecharla a modo de promesa.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo la acepto, formando así un acuerdo.

Ambos tenían reflejada una mirada de convicción en su rostro.

Pero, más tarde se darían cuenta, que lo que habían prometido no sería tan fácil de cumplir, ya que el sentimiento que albergaban hacia la rosada, era genuino, por parte de ambos.

Solo una solución sería la conveniente, mas tardarían en darse cuenta de ello.

FIN.


	2. Capitulo 2

VECINOS

CAPITULO 2.

Sonó la alarma.

El ruido insistente obligó a que el rubio se despertase.

―Mmm… otro día empieza y apenas he dormido… dattebayo ―se sentó al borde de su cama, mientras tomaba el despertador en sus manos, para apagarlo, y volverlo a poner en su lugar, para luego lanzarse de espalda contra su lecho y mirar de forma boba el techo, hasta que despertase bien.

Y es que, al ser el nuevo ocupante de esa habitación, estuvo hasta pasada la media noche, acomodando sus cosas, a pesar de que solo eran dos cajas y tres bolsos llenos de objetos y ropa.

Y eso que tuvo ayuda por parte de Gaara, quien se encargó de atornillar la cama de madera que había comprado y le llegó desarmada.

El oír dos voces con tonos animosos a la distancia, hizo que despertase por completo.

Se levantó de un salto, corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, de esas que no duran ni 5 minutos, se secó a medias el cabello y se puso la primera playera, pantalón y zapatos que encontró, para salir corriendo de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, de donde suponía que venían las voces.

Pero se quedó en seco al descubrir de quien era la voz invitada, ya que sabía que Gaara era uno de ellos.

― Oh ¡Sakura-chan! Que agradable sorpresa es verte tan temprano por acá ―expresó animoso el Uzumaki, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas del comedor y la miraba concentradamente.

― ¿Eh? Ah… cierto, por poco me había olvidado de ti, el nuevo compañero de casa de Gaara. Mmm… ¿Naruto? ¿verdad? ―dijo amigable la rosada, mientras mantenía ambas manos apoyadas en una taza de cocoa caliente―. Buenos días, espero no te encuentres tan cansado de la mudanza…

Naruto iba a responderle, pero Gaara entro en escena.

― Naruto… si vas a despertar tan tarde, por lo menos ten la decencia de saludar bien a la gente, y sin tomar tanta confianza, o terminaras espantándola ―manifestó con un tono elevado de molestia el pelirrojo, mientras ponía platos y cubiertos para tres en la mesa, para luego volver a la cocina, que se encontraba a un par de metros.

― Hum… Hola Gaara, no te pregunto cómo amaneciste, porque veo que estas de pocas pulgas hoy ―expresó el rubio, mientras estrechaba los ojos y ponía cara larga, en señal de molestia mutua.

Sakura notó que el ambiente se estaba volviendo un tanto hostil y decidió interferir.

― Hum, está bien Gaara, no me molesta que Naruto me llama "Sakura-chan" ―dijo sonriente, mientras tomaba un sorbo del contenido de su taza―. Me parece un gesto tierno y amigable de su parte ¿no lo crees? Venga, no me gusta ver discutir a dos amigos por ese tipo de nimiedades.

― Esta bien.

― Bien.

Fue lo único que respondieron los chicos.

― Pero te advierto que no le des mucha confianza a Naruto ―agregó Gaara, dirigiéndose a Sakura, mientras acercaba la sartén a la mesa y vaciaba el apetitoso contenido de lo que había cocinado en los platos―. Un día es un desconocido agradable al que saludas con la mano, pero este lentamente te agarra hasta el codo, se gana tu confianza, manipulándola a su favor, y al otro termina convirtiéndose en tu innecesario compañero de vivienda…

― ¡Gaara maldito! Deja de bromear con mi desgracia, no es divertido ―le interrumpió el rubio, alterándose como si fuese un niño, empuñando una de sus manos en dirección a su compañero.

― ¿Bromear? Yo nunca bromeo, solo le estaba advirtiendo a Sakura la clase de persona agradable, pero dependiente, que eres ―terminó diciendo a su favor el pelirrojo, mientras terminaba de poner los acompañantes comestibles para el desayuno, con dos tazas más de cocoa, para luego dejar su mandil en la cocina y acompañarlos en la mesa.

Naruto seguía rabiando por lo bajo, mientras Sakura soltaba un par de risitas al observar su discusión, propia de la de dos hermanos niños.

Era más que obvio, que no entendía, que en el fondo se estaban peleando por dar una buena impresión de ellos mismos y desprestigiar al otro.

" _Este Gaara desgraciado… no tardó nada en lanzar su jugada, al invitar a Sakura-chan a desayunar ―pensaba Naruto a sus adentros, mientras engullía con un tanto de reserva la comida que este había preparado―. Maldición… encima esto esta exquisito ―el agradable sabor que percibían sus papilas gustativas se reflejó inconscientemente en su rostro―, seguro piensa conquistarla con su sazón avanzada"._

Y es que, el anfitrión de la casa, había preparado omelettes mesclados con tocino y salchichas, para acompañarlos con ensalada y pan integral si así lo apetecían.

― Veo que estas disfrutando del que posiblemente ha sido tu primer desayuno decente en mucho tiempo, pero si no te apuras, llegarás tarde a tu primera clase en la universidad ¿verdad? ―dijo el pelirrojo, sacándolo de su viaje culinario celestial.

― Demonios, cierto… ―el rubio se aturdió al ver la hora en el reloj de pared del lugar, y empezó a comer más rápido―. Si no me apuro, perderé el tren que me deja a horario…

Gaara internamente empezaba a sentirse satisfecho, si el rubio se iba, tendría más tiempo a solas con su invitada. Todo estaba marchando tal cual lo había planeado.

― Naruto ¿A qué universidad vas? Si es la misma a la que asiste Gaara, puedo darte un aventón en mi coche, si quieres, claro.

El rostro de Gaara palideció al escuchar eso.

― Si, también asisto a la universidad de Tokio ¿en serio podrías llevarme? No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, Sakura-chan ―dijo apenado el rubio, mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas, de forma teatral a modo de ocultar su sonrojo―, y menos darle razón a Gaara, de que soy un abusivo que se aprovecha de sus conocidos ―terminó diciendo, mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia el mencionado y se dedicaban miradas asesinas entre ellos.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Que no te de pena, la verdad es que, al ser hoy mi día libre, pensaba hacer unas compras pendientes que tengo en el centro, y justo paso a unas cuadras de esa universidad ―le explicó la rosada.

― Pero… pensé que me acompañaría a "ese lugar" ―emitió Gaara, levemente afligido.

― Bueno, eso es en un par de horas, volveré de mis compras para ese entonces ―explicó Sakura con tranquilidad y alegría en su rostro.

El pelirrojo no permitiría, menos ahora que se habían declarado rivales con el rubio, que este último pasase tiempo a solas con su interés romántico.

― Ahora que recuerdo, yo también tengo un par de cosas que comprar en el centro, no les importa si los acompaño ¿cierto?

La cara de Naruto, que al principio se había iluminado al saber que estaría a solas con su objetivo platónico, se derrumbó, al notar que su rival los acompañaría.

―Por supuesto que no, mis viajes son más agradables cuando voy acompañada ―profesó Sakura, sin notar las segundas intenciones de estos.

Ya en el coche, mientras Sakura iba manejando.

― Y dime Sakura-chan ¿tú a que universidad asistes? ―empezó a preguntar Naruto, quien, en un acto de ligereza, se había acomodado en el asiento de adelante, obligando al pelirrojo tener que ir atrás.

― ¿Universidad? No… yo ya no voy a ninguna, esto… es algo que me da un tanto de pena explicar ―respondió la Haruno, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un tanto coloradas.

―Oh, disculpa, seguro no pudiste soportar algunas asignaturas pesadas ―dijo Naruto tratando de deducir la situación―, que no te de pena, incluso yo ahora estoy tambaleando por todas las materias que debo tomar…

― Espero no estés creyendo que Sakura es una cabeza hueca al igual que tú, porque no podrías estar más equivocado ―le cortó el pelirrojo, mientras miraba hacia una de las ventanas, con los brazos cruzados.

― ¡Oye, tú no te metas en la conversación! ―le reclamó el rubio, mientras se volteaba completamente, para verlo desde adelante―. Sakura y yo estamos hablando…

―Sakura ¿te molesta si yo le explico tus grados de estudio? ―enunció Gaara con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a la conductora del coche.

― No, por favor, adelante ―emitió esta un tanto aliviada.

―Hum… ―fue lo único que el Uzumaki emitió, mientras miraba a ambos de reojo, con una notable desconfianza.

Era cierto que Gaara le llevaba una gran ventaja en eso de "confianzas" con la rosada, pero él no dejaría que eso lo desanimase, ya que tenía el don de caerle bien y ser amado por todas las personas. Mas no pudo sentirse en desventaja en esa situación.

― Veras Naruto ―empezó a explicarse Gaara―. Sakura ya no va a la universidad, porque… ―tomo un breve silencio, para entrar en suspenso―, ella ya terminó sus estudios superiores, hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿A sí? ¿Y qué carrera es esa, que termino tan rápido? ―preguntó curioso el rubio.

― Sakura tiene un doctorado avanzado en medicina, y recientemente la promovieron en el hospital donde trabaja, desde hace 4 años. Ya que terminó la preparatoria cuando tenía doce años, en teoría, es una genio ―remató el pelirrojo, con un recatado tono de orgullo, a pesar de que no tenían un parentesco sanguíneo.

Naruto quedo petrificado al escuchar eso, volteo su rostro y miro boquiabierto a la rosada que conducía.

― Hum hum… así es, soy la doctora Sakura Haruno ―sonrió, mientras seguía atenta al volante.

El rubio quería decir tantas cosas, pero apenas estaba procesando la información, no podría creer que la hermosa chica que tenía a un lado, era una cerebrito, superdotada.

Pero el tiempo no estuvo a su favor, y ya habían llegado a su punto de parada.

―Bueno, fue un placer poder ayudarte Naruto, nos vemos ―el seguro de la puerta de abrió, para que este saliera.

Naruto agradeció de forma correcta, se bajó del coche, con un semblante cabizbajo, pero, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, recobró esa personalidad animosa que lo caracterizaba.

― Sakura-chan, sé que no llevamos ni 24 horas de conocernos, pero… me pareces una persona genial… me alegro de haberte conocido…

Parecía que esos segundos en los que hablo, todo pasó en cámara lenta, al grado de que el propio Gaara pudiese contemplar la escena desde un asiento trasero preferencial.

Sakura pudo observar detenidamente por unos segundos, la cálida sonrisa que Naruto de dedicaba en forma de gratitud.

Era tan cálida, que sintió que quemaba algo dentro suyo.

El rubio desapareció de escena, dejando tanto a la rosada, como al pelirrojo, en un silencio extenso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola! Debido al apoyo que tuvo esta historia, a pesar de ser solo pensada como un oneshot, he decidido continuarla, y es que ciertamente da para mucho más. Solo les pido paciencia, ya que no puedo actualizarla muy seguido, debido a impedimentos de mi vida cotidiana.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron apoyando esta historia 3 por ustedes, este desenlace será mucho más extenso e interesante ;)**

 **Saludos ^^**


	3. Capitulo 3

VECINOS.

CAPITULO 3

La forma en que el rubio dejó el auto, minutos atrás, había dejado una extraña sensación en la rosada, la cual demostró un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras conducía en silencio.

 _Maldito Naruto… así que se decidió usar su arma más poderosa, esa sonrisa de idiota que tiene, para conquistar a todo el mundo…_ ―decía mentalmente el pelirrojo, quien se había mudado, sentándose adelante, notando lo afectada que se encontraba Sakura.

― Tu amigo Naruto es muy agradable, me parece raro que nunca me hayas hablado de él, en el pasado ―remató la peli rosa, mientras sonreía, deteniendo el coche, al estar en un semáforo marcando en rojo.

―Ah, se me ha debido olvidar por completo. Ya que no pasamos las mismas materias, no es un compañero regular ―dijo esquivo Gaara, con un leve tono de indiferencia, mientras miraba de reojo a la rosada, para luego fijar su atención en el tráfico.

― Oh, ya veo, de casualidad ¿sabes si tiene novia? ―preguntó Sakura, con notorio interés.

Gaara sintió como si le atravesase una espada su corazón. Trató de controlarse, pero algo irreconocible se apodero de él.

―Tenía una novia, pero terminaron hace mucho, ahora está disponible ―dijo con tono frio―. Deberías invitarlo a cenar, mágicamente puede que sea tu alma gemela, se enamoren, lo presentes con tus padres, tengan una boda de ensueño, inicien un negocio propio juntos, que a pesar de que les cause conflictos y pasen por cosas aún más difíciles, lo superen, porque siempre se tendrán al uno al otro; comprarán una enorme casa la cual llenarán de niños y terminarán el resto de sus días, amándose como un par de ancianos celebrando sus bodas de oro, recordando los viejos tiempos…

― Oye, oye, no bromees, te dije que me agradaba, pero eso ya es demasiado ―le respondió Sakura, quien al principio le sonreía, pero luego puso un semblante preocupado al ver que su compañero de viaje mantenía una expresión muy molesta.

― Yo nunca bromeo, jamás lo hago ―agregó el pelirrojo, mientras manualmente destrababa el seguro de la puerta, para abrirla, con la clara intención de irse, aprovechando que el coche estaba parado―. Lo siento, hoy amanecí de un pésimo humor, y no quiero que seas la persona que tenga que soportarlo, me iré caminando, espero que disfrutes tus compras, mejor será que haga mis cosas por separado ―terminó diciendo, mientras salía e intentaba poner una cara menos enojada.

―Gaara, espera ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ―dijo Sakura con sorpresa, intentando retenerlo―. Gaara, no…

El mencionado cerró la puerta con cuidado, para luego alejarse caminando.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir detrás de él, pero el semáforo cambió de color, y la bocina de los autos que se encontraban detrás de ella, se lo recordaron, haciendo sonar sus claxons.

― ¿Pero qué rayos le ocurre? Jamás se había comportado así ―murmuró la rosada, mientras reanudaba la marcha―. Cuando lo vuelva a ver, me va oír ―remató con tono molesto.

El cielo estaba nublado, y se podría decir que caería un fuerte aguacero en cualquier momento.

Aún era muy temprano para ir con el agente inmobiliario con el que tenía cita.

Aprovechó que algunas tiendas dedicadas en decoración estaban abiertas y se dispuso a entrar a ellas, ya que necesitaría algo de ello, para su próximo negocio.

Las primeras tiendas, no le atrajeron en lo absoluto. Entró a la última, aunque sin ilusiones, solo para matar el tiempo.

Una mujer de cabello negro y lentes grandes lo atendió.

Le explico el tipo de decoración que estaba buscando y el presupuesto que tenía asignado para tal.

Ella fue muy paciente y amable al responder todas sus dudas, y le ofreció el paquete que más le convenía, más un asesoramiento al momento de instalarlo. Se notaba que era una experta en el tema.

― Antes de facturarte el precio y los costos ¿de cuántos metros cuadrados estamos hablando? ―le preguntó esta, mientras tecleaba en su monitor.

― Bueno, lo cierto es que todavía no tengo el lugar fijo, tengo tres candidatos, pero aun no me he decidido por uno en particular ―expresó de forma franca el pelirrojo, mientras miraba su reloj, y descubría con pavor que ya era hora de encontrarse con su agente. No había notado el tiempo volar, hablando con la agradable y culta decoradora―. De hecho, justo ahora tengo que correr para ver los lugares…

― Oh… ya veo ¿Le importa si lo acompaño? Así podría calcular más exactamente los costos, y de paso recomendarle cuál sería su mejor opción. Para que un negocio funcione, tiene que tener un buen ambiente, pero también una buena ubicación ―señaló la chica.

― ¿En serio? ¿Podría acompañarme? No quiero abusar de su amabilidad, aunque de verdad necesito una segunda opinión de alguien con conocimiento en el tema ―emitió Gaara contrariado y emocionado a la vez.

― Por supuesto, no tengo inconveniente en asesorarlo ―dijo con tono positivo la chica― y no se sienta apenado, es parte de mi trabajo. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

―Si, por favor.

Así, ambos marcharon rumbo al lugar donde este se daría cita con el agente de bienes raíces.

Por fin había terminado con sus compras.

Su malestar por la extraña escena que había tenido con su amigo el pelirrojo, horas atrás, había desaparecido.

Aprovechando que estaba en la zona comercial del centro de Tokio, guardó todas sus bolsas y cajas en la cajuela de su auto, para luego almorzar en uno de esos restaurantes elegantes del lugar.

Comió a gustó, en una mesa para uno.

―Bueno, tal vez el clima no sea el más bonito ―pensó para sí, mientras caminaba tranquila, observando el cielo por ratos, con rumbo a la calle donde había estacionado su coche. ― Aun así, hoy ha sido un buen día.

Pero el destino, le guardaba otros planes.

― Oh ¿Qué tenemos acá? Sakura ―dijo una voz masculina, que cruzaba a su lado, y la detenía, agarrándola de su brazo―. Ha pasado tiempo…

La rosada quedó petrificada al reconocer esa voz de varón.

Un dolor en su pecho, revivió de la nada. Pensó que ya lo había superado, pero no, se encontraba latente, como en el pasado.

―Sa… suke… ―pudo apenas articular, mientras sus ojos se tornaban en una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, y lo miraba fijamente.

Ese pelo largo negro, y ojos oscuros, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Su atractivo aún era latente, y algunas chicas que cruzaban la acera, volteaban para verlo.

― Ten ―dijo sacando por arte de magia, una rosa, de una de sus mangas, ofreciéndosela―. Una hermosa flor, para otra hermosa flor, ya que…

Sakura le aventó una cachetada en su pálido y terso rostro, impidiendo que siguiese hablando, para luego estirar su brazo cautivo, zafándose del agarre.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Qué parte de "no quiero volver a verte nunca más, desaparece de mi vida" es la que no entiendes? ―le gritó perdiendo la compostura amable que siempre traía.

― Oye, oye no seas tan rencorosa, han pasado cuatro años de eso ¿acaso puedes seguir odiándome, después de tanto tiempo? ― emitió el pelinegro, mientras se sobaba la mejilla que había recibido el impacto―. Ya te dije que fue solo un desliz, ella no me gustaba tanto como tú, pero me sentía solo, ya que para ti todo era trabajo ―se detuvo por unos segundos―. Aunque luego de eso, pude comprender que tenías razón. Así que reanudé la U, y ahora soy un profesional, con ya dos años de experiencia.

― Eso no me importa, adiós ―expresó cortante la rosada, mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba con su caminata.

― Espera, no me trates tan mal ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café y hablamos de lo nuestro? ―manifestó con tono coqueto y arrogante, el tal Sasuke, mientras volvía a sujetarla, para que no se marchase―. Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie ahora, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo estas ―inquirió―. Tu nunca dejaste de gustarme…

― Tu no me gustabas, Sasuke-kun ―le interrumpió la rosada, con una expresión fría en su rostro, a pesar de escuchar eso ultimo―. Yo, en verdad te amaba… ―suspiro con dolor―, tu siendo consciente de ello, te aprovechaste… me rompiste el corazón en más de una ocasión, y ahora lo único que siento por ti, es un inmenso odio y desprecio.

Esta intento soltar su brazo, pero este último mostraba firmeza a sus palabras y se reusaba a dejarla ir, a pesar de que algunos transeúntes empezaban a mirarlos.

Iba a seguir insistiendo con sus palabras, pero una tercera persona apareció en escena.

―Suéltala, ya te ha dejado claro que no quiere saber de ti.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	4. Capitulo 4

VECINOS.

CAPITULO 4

― Bueno, firme por ultimo aquí y la propiedad es toda suya.

El pelirrojo tomó los papeles, los leyó con detenimiento para cerciorarse que estaba incluido todo lo acordado, y sujetó el bolígrafo, dejando su elegante firma en aquel papel documentado.

―Bien, aquí tiene todas las copias de llaves. Puede empezar a remodelar dentro de aquí dos semanas, cuando las escrituras estén a su nombre. Lo felicito y le deseo que su negocio sea prospero ―dijo el agente inmobiliario, mientras sacaba tres copas y destapaba un champagne, de debajo de su escritorio.

― Agradezco el gesto, pero no bebo alcohol ―excuso el pelirrojo, cuando le extendió una copa.

― Bueno, aunque sea para brindar el inicio de su emprendimiento independiente, no es necesario que lo beba ―insistió el hombre―. Señorita, por favor, ayúdeme a convencer a su esposo.

La chica de lentes se sintió un tanto sorprendida ante la situación, para luego soltar un par de risas.

― Disculpe, pero el señor Gaara no es mi cónyuge, soy la decoradora encargada de su negocio ―emitió mientras se acomodaba los lentes―. Pero, puedo ayudarle con lo de la copa.

Tomó la copa que extendía el agente y se la puso en las manos al pelirrojo.

―Pero, yo no… ―trató de evadirla este.

― Por favor, no sea tan reacio. Es una tradición. Todos los clientes que atendí en un pasado, también lo hicieron, y sus negocios han sido estables hasta ahora.

―Hum, está bien, lo haré por mi restaurante ―dijo apenado el pelirrojo, aceptando la copa.

Entonces, los tres brindaron, chocando sus copas.

Después de todo, le pareció un buen gesto, al de los ojos turquesa.

Salieron de la oficina del de bienes raíces.

― Gracias por haberme acompañado y asesorado con la compra, señorita Shijima ―dijo Gaara, mientras se inclinaba levemente a modo de gratitud―. Por favor, déjeme invitarla a almorzar a modo de agradecimiento.

―Mmm, no fue nada, ya le dije que es parte de mi trabajo ―se rectificó la de lentes―. Lo de la invitación, me gustaría aceptarla, me muero de hambre, pero debo volver a mi estudio de trabajo. Tengo una cita programada con otro cliente, en menos de media hora. La pospondremos para otra ocasión ¿le parece? Le estaré enviando los avances de remodelación, apenas nos den luz verde para comenzar. No olvide revisar su correo. Hasta luego.

―Oh, sí, está bien.

De nuevo solo, Gaara se dispuso a almorzar en uno de los lugares de la zona.

― Supongo que debo aprovechar, aun soy un cliente, pero próximamente todos estos me verán como un rival con el que tendrán que tener cuidado ―dijo para sí, mientras pensaba en su futuro negocio.

Comió a gusto en uno de estos, fijándose en los detalles que había en este, para ver si se no se había olvidado de uno en particular, para el suyo.

Al carecer de un auto, se dispuso a caminar a la parada más cercana, para tomar la línea que lo llevaría a metros de su casa.

Le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su objetivo, cuando escuchó una voz conocida en una calle divergente a la suya. No tenía duda de quién era, y parecía que necesitaba ayuda. Corrió inconscientemente hacia ella.

Sus ojos la reconocieron, era Sakura. Y un tipo de pelo negro, de gran estatura, la agarraba de forma agresiva, insistiendo a que la siguiese a algún lado.

Se acercó a ellos, y pudo escuchar que se trataba de "aquella persona" que alguna vez Sakura le mencionó.

Fue entonces que decidió interrumpirlos.

― Suéltala. Ya te ha dejado claro que no quiere saber de ti ―dijo serio, mientras hacía que el pelinegro soltase a la rosada, separándolo con su brazo, de forma firme pero no agresiva.

― ¿Eh? Metete en tus propios asuntos pelirrojo ―expresó Sasuke molesto, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

― Gaara… ―emitió Sakura un tanto asombrada, y aliviada a la vez, por la ayuda inesperada.

― Sakura es asunto mío, por si no estás enterado ―rectificó el pelirrojo, respondiendo al de ojos azabache―. No permitiré que un perdedor como tú, vuelva a hacerle daño.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Maldito, tienes agallas para insultarme siendo un enano, pero te advierto que no te saldrás libre por ello ―se acercó al pelirrojo con la clara intención de agarrarlo del cuello, pero este lo esquivó y le propinó un gancho al estómago, provocando que el primero se arrodillara del dolor.

― Patético, lo que presumes de altura, lo tienes de lentitud ―agregó Gaara, para luego agarrar a Sakura de una mano y caminar lejos de ahí.

― Te acabas de… ganar un enemigo poderoso, pelirrojo ¡¿Me oíste?! ―articuló a duras penas Sasuke, mientras se abrazaba el estómago, del dolor―. La próxima vez, serás tú quien termine en el suelo y yo me vaya con Sakura. ¡Ella no te ama! Nunca lo hará, ya que me ama solo a mi ¡puedo verlo en sus ojos! ―terminó diciendo a modo de provocación, para luego reír con burla, a pesar del dolor.

Pero los rojizos no voltearon ni se detuvieron a escucharlo.

Sakura, con el semblante decaído por la escena deprimente que tuvo que vivir, seguía en silencio al pelirrojo, quien la guiaba aun sosteniendo su mano.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos. Hasta que el decidió hablar, deteniendo el paso.

― Tranquila ―dijo con tono sereno―. Siento haberte arrastrado todo ese trecho, pero no era favorable que nos quedásemos cerca de esa bestia con forma humana ¿ Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimó el brazo? ―remató con un tono preocupado.

―Hum, no tengo nada, me encuentro bien ―dijo asintiendo con la cabeza―. Siento un leve dolor, pero se desvanecerá, no hay moretones ―explicó.

―Ya veo, me alegra haberte encontrado antes de que sucediera algo peor ―manifestó aliviado el pelirrojo―. Y bien ¿Dónde dejaste tu auto? ¿Cerca de acá?

― Ah, sí, estamos cerca, es de aquí una cuadra doblando ―indicó Sakura, tratando de recomponerse.

―Bien, te acompañare hasta ahí.

Ambos prosiguieron la caminata. Sakura se sentía un tanto apenada, se sentía mal, en la mañana había hecho enojar a su mejor amigo, y, aun así, este había aparecido a ayudarla cuando la necesitaba.

― Gaara… gracias ―dijo aun mientras caminaban―. A pesar de que te hice enfadar en la mañana, aun no entiendo el porqué de ello, pero de seguro fue mi culpa. Y, aun así, te pusiste en peligro, enfrentando a Sasuke, con tal de salvarme…

― Descuida, el hecho de que aun este molesto contigo, no significa que dejes de importarme ―le respondió Gaara, mientras soltaba su mano, ya que habían llegado al lugar donde estaba estacionado el coche de esta―. En parte, creo que yo lo provoqué, y tal vez me excedí al golpearlo, pero es que estaba muy molesto al ver que te ponía en ese estado.

― ¿Sigues molestó conmigo? ―repitió Sakura preocupada―. ¿Es por eso que no me acompañaras a casa? ―abrió la puerta del conductor, con tristeza―. Por favor, dime que hice mal, no me gusta estar enojada o que mi mejor amigo este enojado conmigo.

Gaara la observó en silencio. Una gran parte de él, le gritaba que era momento de expresarle lo que sentía por ella. Pero otra parte le infundía miedo, si era rechazado, posiblemente su relación no volvería a ser la misma nunca.

Quien diría que el cielo tomaría asuntos al respecto en ese momento. ¿O tal vez sería el destino?

Gotas enfurecidas empezaron a caer, pronosticando una fuerte lluvia.

― ¡Entra al coche! ―dijo apresurada esta, mientras abría la puerta del acompañante, invitándolo a subir.

― No, caminaré, hay otra parada cerca de aquí.

― Maldición ¡deja de ser tan terco! ―gruñó Sakura, ante su negativa―. Sigue enojado conmigo si quieres, pero ¡entra al carro!

Fue entonces, que en un impulso de brutez que tuvo la rosada, lo agarró del cuello, desprevenido, y lo metió al auto, por la parte del conductor.

En el transcurso, debido a un mal cálculo, ella termino golpeándose la cabeza, con el techo. Apenas pudo cerrar las puertas con el dolor.

Por otro lado, Gaara se encontraba petrificado, extendido de forma echada, en los dos asientos de adelante, con la rosada encima, quien no dejaba de quejarse, por el chichón que le estaba creciendo en la cabeza.

― Comprendo tu dolor, pero debo hacerte notar que me siento un tanto apenado estando aquí abajo ―le expuso, mientras la tomaba de los hombros, para que la mirase a los ojos.

― Si, si, lo sé, pero todo es tu culpa por no querer entrar por las buenas al auto ―se defendió la rosada, mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y se sobaba la cabeza―. Déjame estar así un par de minutos, hasta que se me vaya el mareo, no puedo conducir así.

― Yo puedo conducir si quieres…

― No, no tienes licencia, sé que fui una buena maestra enseñándote hace unos meses atrás, pero si nos agarra la policía, nos harán pasar la noche en la cárcel ¿quieres eso?

―No, pero…

― Bien, entonces quédate quieto un rato más ―dictaminó la rosada, mientras se abrazaba a él, y cerraba los ojos.

―Mmm…

Gaara no volvió a objetar. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, para no tener que sentir su respiración en el rostro completo.

La lluvia corría torrencialmente. El auto llevaba las ventanas oscuras, pero se podía notar, como caían enardecidas las gotas e impactaban con el vidrio.

― ¿El dolor es aquí? ―le preguntó, alzando una de sus manos libres, para tocar su rosada cabeza, divisando un pequeño bulto a uno de sus costados.

― Si, ay ―se quejó― justo ahí.

Con sus dedos, masajeó delicadamente esa zona.

― ¿Mejor?

― Hum… mucho mejor, por favor, sigue asiéndolo.

Estuvieron así varios minutos más.

Sakura, hasta ahora, no podía entender la tranquilidad que le causaba estar con Gaara. Fue así, desde el primer día en el que lo conoció, sentado en aquel pasillo, esperando por una llave equivocada que le habían dado.

Al principio le causaba algo de misterio y desconfianza, por el hecho de que no hablaba mucho, solo y siempre lo necesario. También era muy solitario, pero descubrió que eso era parte de su personalidad. No recordaba el momento en el que empezó a tomarle cariño.

"Un momento, yo siempre he tratado a Gaara como un amigo, porque él nunca demostró sentirse atraído hacia mí, pero…"

Como en un ataque de escenas, recordó las veces en que Gaara se mostraba ligeramente molesto o se comportaba de manera extraña, incluyendo esas contadas ocasiones que le hablo del su exnovio, el tal Sasuke, y las escenas de la mañana con Naruto.

"No puede ser ―abrió los ojos, como si por fin hubiese encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta más hecha en el universo, bueno, en su mente―. Si yo le gusto a Gaara, justificaría todo lo ocurrido, porque serian celos, pero…"

― Sakura…

La voz media gruesa del pelirrojo, la sacó de sus meditaciones.

― ¿Si? ―fue lo único que respondió.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu ritmo cardiaco se ha acelerado. Está empezando a trasmitirme ansiedad.

― No, no, me encuentro bien, dame unos segundos más y me levanto ―trató de calmar sus pensamientos, negando que su deducción sea acertada.

Gaara volvió a guardar silencio, pero no duro mucho.

― Sakura…

― Esta bien, está bien, ya me levanto ― expresó, mientras dejaba de abrazarlo, para intentar levantarse.

Pero esta vez, fue el pelirrojo quien la detuvo abrazándola, para que no se moviera.

― Creo que debo darte una respuesta, por mi comportamiento de esta mañana ―dijo tranquilo, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

― ¿En serio? Bien, entonces explícame que fue lo que hice, para molestarte ―emitió la rosada, mientras lograba controlarse, esperando alguna excusa que no tuviera conexión con su anterior pensamiento. Rogaba que fuese eso, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si fuese lo otro.

― Tu no hiciste nada, todo este tiempo, he sido yo… que no me animaba a hacer lo que sentía…

― ¿Hacer? ¿Qué es lo que no…

Fue acallada, al mismo instante en que sentía los cálidos labios del chico, quien la había atraído a él, acariciando su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Una ínfima parte de ella quería que parase, pero eso no era nada con la sensación que sintió de la nada, y que se incrementaba cada vez más, deseando que ese momento durase eternamente.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

EXTRA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO QUE APAREZCAN, A EXCEPCION DE GAARA, SAKURA Y NARUTO, TENDRAN LA PERSONALIDAD BASADA EN LA PELICULA "ROAD TO NINJA". DE AHÍ EL SASUKE COQUETO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola gente! Quería subir esto ayer, pero el tiempo no estuvo a mi favor.**

 **Como que las cosas se pusieron intensas ¿no? 7u7**

 **Bueno, les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada, y para los team NaruSaku, no se preocupen, ya os llegara su momento, palabra de multishipper xD 3**


	5. Capitulo 5

VECINOS.

CAPITULO 5.

Se podía escuchar como impactaban las gotas de lluvia contra el parabrisas y pavimento.

La tormenta se había desatado, y no tenía pinta de mejorar.

Luego de casi un minuto, separó sus labios con el de la rosada.

Se miraron en silencio por una fracción de segundos.

El rostro de Sakura se había tornado de un agudo rojizo, en especial sus mejillas.

Gaara también mostraba una expresión de pena, pero mucho más recatada, a pesar de que acababa de robarle un beso a la chica que le gustaba y de la cual había guardado sentimientos por años.

― Tener que llegar a este punto para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero que ciega he sido… ―rompió el silencio Haruno, mientras se levantaba de encima, para que su acompañante pudiese sentarse―. En verdad, lo siento…

Gaara palideció ante eso último.

¿Acaso lo estaba bateando?

¿Debía tomar eso como un rechazo?

Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no sabía cómo reaccionar, más sabiendo que el impetuoso fue el.

― Soy yo quien debe disculparse, lo de hace unos segundos… me deje llevar ― empezó a manifestar, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza a modo nervioso.

― ¿Eh? ¿Entonces no te gusto y tu beso solo fue algo del momento? ―inquirió Sakura de forma directa, cambiando a un semblante triste.

― ¿Qué? ¡no! Transmití en esa acción mis sentimientos más puros y nobles ―aclaro el pelirrojo de inmediato, al ver que se estaba formando una malinterpretación por parte de ambos―. Empezaste a disculparte y casi deduje que no me correspondías… pero…

En un segundo, fue interrumpido y silenciado al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, Sakura se había acercado fugazmente a él, para besarlo, mientras volvía a aferrársele, obligándolo de nuevo a recostarse, en aquellos asientos.

Sus labios se mezclaron con menos inocencia que la primera vez, convirtiéndolo en algo más intenso y excitante.

Se dice que en esa clase de momentos se pierde la noción del tiempo, o por lo menos, eso había leído en los libros, pero ahora podía afirmar la certeza de estos.

― Hoy estas muy impaciente, la próxima vez déjame terminar de hablar ¿quieres? ―le susurró al oído, apenas se separaron.

El solo le respondió con una leve sonrisa, de esas que casi nunca se dibujaban en su rostro.

Naruto salió de su última clase, totalmente cansado.

Caminó como zombi hacia la salida de la facultad, con la intensión de regresar a casa.

Su estómago soltó un estruendoso rugido, que espanto a los demás estudiantes que caminaban cerca suyo.

―Mmmm… que hambre tengo…. ―murmuró mientras se acariciaba el estómago y ponía cara pálida―. Ahora que Gaara ya casi no vendrá a tomar sus clases, con eso de que pronto se graduará y abrirá su propio negocio… ya no tendré a quien robarle un poco de su almuerzo…

A pesar de que el cielo esta encapotado de un color grisáceo, se podía notar la pesadez del pasado medio día.

Recordó que había dejado solo a los rojizos y nada pudo hacer por separarlos en la mañana.

― Bueno, tampoco es que Gaara vaya a sobrepasarse demasiado, digo es "Gaara", en todos estos años que lo conozco… es el chico más reservado e insípido que he conocido, antes de saber que le gustaba Sakura, pensé que era un asexuado (que no le atrae nadie ni nada) ―siguió pensando en voz alta, tratando de consolarse a sí mismo―. En fin, voy a aprovechar para llenar la panza en algún puesto de comida rápida que encuentre en el centro, antes de ir a casa.

Con paso gracioso, se encaminó hacia la zona comercial, con un poco de suerte y tal vez se toparía con los rojizos, y rompería cualquier escena que fuese sospechosa.

Esa era su expectativa, pero la realidad le tenía otros planes.

Tuvo que caminar varias cuadras para encontrar un puesto de vendedor de comida ambulantes. La zona, al ser de "alta elite" se encontraba llena de restaurantes de lujo, calidad 4 tenedores o más. En resumen, un lugar donde solo los muy ricos podrían comer. Nada apto para el rubio, que estaba en esa universidad de prestigio por la fortuna de una beca.

Sacó su monedero en forma de ranita y pagó por su humilde hamburguesa al señor de la caseta.

Divisó un asiento libre en una de las veredas de aquel ornamental y lujoso lugar, para sentarse a comer.

Al frente, una enorme pantalla mostraba hermosas imágenes panorámicas y turísticas del país, con una leve y agradable cortina musical.

"Bueno, debo admitir que los ricos tienen buen gusto, esos hermosos paisajes logran que todas mis preocupaciones se despejen"

Una cabezota de color negro le tapó la visión.

― ¡Hey, tu! cabeza de peluca despeinada, quítate, no me dejas ver la pantalla.

El personaje, quien se agarraba el estómago con una mano, giró para verlo, de manera molesta.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres, rubia oxigenada, para hablarme así? ―gruñó este mientras se acercaba a su banca y lo tomaba del cuello.

Naruto iba a responderle la agresión, pero sus ojos lo recordaron.

― ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? No puedo creerlo, eres Sasuke ¿Qué le paso a tu pelo? Pareces vagabundo ―soltó con gracia.

― ¿Naruto? ―el pelinegro se detuvo de golpearlo, al también reconocerlo―. Realmente eres tú, grandísimo idiota, pensé que había vuelto a nuestro a pueblo hace mucho. Tokio nos está quedando chica.

― Pues, yo también pensé que habías vuelto al pueblo ―le respondió el rubio con cierto asombro, mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa―. ¿Tienes hambre? Veo que te sobas la pansa ―añadió al notar que este no mostraba buena cara―. Yo acabo de comprar esta hamburguesa, si quieres darle un mordisco, pero no grande, que yo también tengo hambre...

― ¿Acaso crees que soy un perro que come sobras? ―le gruñó este, mientras se sentaba en el espacio vacío de la banca―. Si me agarro el estómago es porque me acabo de enfrentar a un tío que se interpuso en un reencuentro con mi ex… ha olvídalo, si te cuento eso, tendría que entrar en detalles.

― Siempre has sido un busca pleitos, pero me asombra que alguien haya logrado darte una paliza…

― Cállate, solo fue un descuido, un enano rojizo que tuvo suerte de que me confiara, es todo…

Así ambos siguieron hablando, aun cuando un fuerte aguacero os obligo a que buscasen refugio en algún edificio con techo en las aceras.

Llegó casi al anochecer, debido a que había esperado que la tormenta parase.

Le había sido grato encontrarse con Sasuke, eran amigos desde niños, creciendo en el mismo pueblo. Pero este había sido el primero a mudarse apenas se hicieron adolescentes y rara vez se hablaban por correo.

"Me quede con la duda por saber si pudo convertirse en un cantante famoso de jrock que decía en el que se convertiría… ―meditaba el rubio mientras esperaba que el ascensor lo dejase en su piso―. Pero que digo, si hubiera tenido éxito, no lo hubiese encontrado andando tan libre cual vago… es una pena, ya que el es muy inteligente y le daba para ser admitido en la universidad que quisiera… me pregunto el por qué no habrá querido seguir con el negocio de su familia…"

Entre sus pensamientos, el ascensor lo dejo en destino.

Camino tranquilo hasta el departamento donde vivía.

Las luces estaban encendidas.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y dentro, sin saber de la gran y desagradable noticia que se llevaría al ver a los rojizos, en la cocina.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola lectores! A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice esta historia. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo atrasado. En otras cuestiones, disculpen la demora, con todo esto de la Gaaraweek terminé hasta el copete con otros especiales. Pero ya estamos aquí, eso es lo que importa :D También estoy trabajando en la portada de la historia, una exquisita imagen GaaSakuNaru, que aún está en proceso. En fin, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara nuestro Narutin al ver que el "inocente" Gaara tiene la balanza a su favor? ¿Dejará el acuerdo de ambos en el olvido? ¿O luchará? ¿Descubrirá que su querida rosada también era el amor de su amigo del pueblo? ¿Esto lo afectará o le valdrá un pepino?**

 **Todo esto y más en… aquí pues ¿Dónde más? ―se va riendo―.**

 **Nha, ya, hablando en serio, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no leeremos pronto.**

 **Bye bye.**

¿Les gusta el GaaSaku? Entonces no duden en seguir esta página https: GaaSakuLovers/


	6. Capitulo 6

VECINOS

CAPITULO 6

Abrió la puerta del departamento.

Apenas lo hizo, pudo escuchar dos voces que provenían de la cocina.

Se escuchaban bastante animosas, en especial, la de la chica, que, sin duda, sabía quién era.

― ¿Así? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

― Si, pero intenta mantener el ritmo, para no perder el equilibrio o no tendremos el resultado que buscamos…

Naruto se acercó a ellos en silencio, como un ninja sigiloso.

Todo indicaba que Sakura estaba cocinando junto con Gaara, o, mejor dicho, este le estaba indicando como hacerlo. La cuestión es que, esa escena era muy alarmante para el rubio, ya que los rojizos se veían como si fuesen "mas" que vecinos.

― Naruto, ya que te encuentras ahí ¿podrías poner la mesa, para los tres? ―articuló Gaara, mientras seguía concentrado en ayudar a Sakura.

" _Maldición, tiene ojos hasta en la espalda", pensó el rubio, un tanto asustado al saber que lo habían descubierto._

A los minutos, se encontraban los tres comiendo en el comedor del lugar.

Naruto se mantenía casi en silencio, había algo en ese ambiente que le inquietaba. Mas se limitó a comer.

Sasuke llegó al departamento en el que vivía junto con banda.

― Sasuke, llegas tarde ¿por lo menos trajiste lo que te pedí para la cena? ―expresó Suigetsu molesto, apoyado en la entrada de la cocina.

― Ah, de hecho, compré la cena ―respondió el moreno, mientras asentaba la bolsa en la mesa del lugar―. ¿Karin y Jugo se encuentran en sus habitaciones?

― ¿Ah? Sí, estamos todos en casa ¿Por qué? ¿No te alcanzo el dinero para comprar comida por cuatro?

― No, no es eso. Tengo una noticia que darles. Iré a darme una ducha primero, reúnelos a todos en la sala dentro de quince minutos ―terminó diciendo el Uchiha, para luego encerrarse en su recamara.

― Ah, está bien ―fue lo único que logró articular el cabello cenizo con cierta perplejidad, para luego centrarse en el contenido de la bolsa―. Que fortuna que haya atinado en traer comida, lo cierto es que terminé quemando lo que íbamos a comer.

Abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua lo inundase.

Horas atrás había salido a dar una vuelta, para arreglar los dilemas que tenía en su cabeza.

La banda que había formado años atrás, no estaba funcionando. Al principio, todo parecía viento en popa, pero dejaron de ser contratados por los organizadores de conciertos jrock. Ya ni de teloneros podían conseguir trabajo.

Para subsistir, tuvieron que trabajar de FreeLancer en expendios de comida rápida y similares. No era fácil mantenerse económicamente en Tokio.

 _¿Abandonarás un futuro exitoso, solo por ese sueño bobo de ser cantante?_

 _Deberías seguir en el negocio familiar, al igual que tu hermano Itachi._

 _Está bien, vete. Si quieres perder tu tiempo a jugar siendo el músico, no es problema mío. Pero olvida que tienes familia…_

 _Hijo, tu padre se siente herido, compréndelo, no quiere que sufras… Si llegases a cambiar de opinión, aquí estaremos para ti._

Las palabras de su padre y madre se repetían en su cabeza incesantemente.

Había abandonado la universidad por ese sueño, le faltaba tan poco para volverse médico. Al principio, ese sueño lo hacía feliz, muy feliz. Pero ahora no sentía lo mismo.

El haber visto a Sakura, hizo que se decidiese más.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a sus padres, hubiese sido el quien estuviera andando a lado de ella y no ese pelirrojo desagradable al que conoció.

Sus últimos años habían sido una secuencia de mala decisiones, pero eso acabaría ahora.

Terminó de ducharse, para salir de forma fugaz, vestirse y… empacar sus cosas en una gran maleta. La misma con la que había llegado a Tokio.

Salió de la habitación, arrastrándola, para dejarla apoyada a un borde de la entrada.

Suigetsu y los otros se encontraban comiendo, y lo observaron entre impactados y nerviosos.

― ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios haces? Espero que esa maleta este vacía y la hallas puesto ahí, para botarla… ―enunció exaltado Suigetsu.

El mencionado tomó su plato de la mesa, para luego guardarlo en un bolso de mano que llevaba cargado en su hombro.

― Lo siento por ustedes, pero abandono esta vida para siempre. Quiero vivir una vida cómoda y tranquila, sin mencionar que perdí las ganas de cantar. No se preocupen por el deposito del departamento, se los dejo a ustedes. Si quieren seguir con "esto" ―refiriéndose al proyecto de la banda―, adelante, solo necesitan otro vocalista y ya…

― ¡Sasuke! Por favor, no nos abandones, no me abandones… ―le interrumpió la pelirroja, al borde de romper en llanto, mientras se acercaba a él, para abrazarle de costado.

Sasuke solo la miró de reojo.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, se había enfriado al grado de morir. Ahora solo eran amantes, y relaciones como esas no necesitaban grandes argumentos para terminar.

La apartó con firmeza, para seguir hablando.

― Como les decía, aún tienen tiempo para conseguir otro vocalista para ensayar. La guerra de bandas es uno de los eventos más esperados del año, no lo desperdicien.

Jugo se levantó de la mesa para acercársele.

Parecía que lo reprendería, mas, todo lo contrario, lo elogio por la decisión que había tomado.

― Esta bien, descuida. Sobreviviremos sin ti. Kimimaro también lo habría comprendido.

Apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro, a modo de despedida, para luego retirarse a su aposento.

Suigetsu siguió mirando al Uchiha con cara de resignación y molestia, mientras agarraba a una Karin desmoronada, para que no se humillase, lanzándose sobre Sasuke para impedir que se vaya.

― Sasuke, no, no te vayas, es cierto que la banda no está pasando por su mejor momento, pero si te vas, será peor… por favor, quédate… ―expresó la pelirroja, entre llanto, mientras forcejeaba con el cenizo, para que la soltase.

― Ya, ya vete de una vez traidor, ojalá te vaya bien, en lo que hayas decidido ―agregó Suigetsu, con cierta tristeza, pero a la vez aceptación, para luego sonreír al Uchiha.

Este asintió, para luego salir de lugar, cargando su enorme maleta en la espalda.

Salió a la calle, para que a los segundos un taxi se parase a su señal.

En lo que cerraba la puerta del coche, una llorosa Karin, lo alcanzaba, para apoyar sus manos en el vidrio semi abierto de la ventana.

― Sasuke, por favor, si es inevitable que te vayas, llévame contigo, no me dejes… ―articulo entre el llanto desconsolado que emanaba de sus ojos.

― Lo siento Karin, pero tú no tienes cabida en la decisión que estoy tomando, estarás bien cuando lo superes. Apoya a los chicos, si pierden a su guitarrista principal, si se verían en problemas. Adiós. ―expresó el moreno, con su típica frialdad que sabía usar para afrontar las situaciones, para luego indicarle al chofer que lo llevase a la estación de tren.

Karin corrió detrás del auto por varios metros, hasta que Suigetsu aparecía de nuevo y la sujetaba para que se controlase.

La cena de los tres terminó.

Ambos chicos acompañaron a Sakura hacia el pasillo que separaba vuestros apartamentos.

― Gracias por la compañía que nos hiciste hoy, Sakura-chan ―emitió el rubio, mientras ponía las manos dobladas, detrás de su cabeza, a modo de relajo.

― Oh, no es nada ―emitió Sakura―, hasta me tranquiliza saber, que, como compañero de vivienda de Gaara, no te moleste que pase tiempo dentro, más ahora que Gaara y yo somos más que amigos ―terminó diciendo mientras extendía una de sus manos y las entrelazaba con una mano que desdoblaba de los brazos cruzados de Gaara, quien cedió con tranquilidad―. ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió con ligera timidez, mientras su rostro trataba de igualar el color de su cabello.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, por unos segundos, para luego ocultar su verdadera reacción, y hablar como si no le afectase.

― Oh vaya, que tonto de mí, por no notar que aquí se está cocinando algo, soy yo ahora, el que se tranquiliza que no se molesten al tenerme como intruso en sus momentos, Gaara realmente es un buen amigo ―enunció con amabilidad el rubio, mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de este, de forma disimuladamente brusca.

Sakura asintió, para luego hablar un poco más, de otros temas y luego despedirse, desapareciendo detrás de su puerta.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Apenas Gaara terminó de cerrar la puerta, un puñete a toda velocidad rosó su cara, gracias a que logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

― Que manera más madura de aceptar que perdiste ―objeto con sarcasmo, al ver al rubio molesto.

Este no le respondió y se lanzó hacia él, para tumbarlo al suelo y tratar de seguir pegándole.

Pero Gaara no era alguien dócil, y a pesar de su contextura delgada, no necesitaba que alguien lo defendiese de su enardecido compañero de depa.

En el momento justo, lo arrojo hacia atrás, con el impulso de sus pies que había logrado doblar.

Naruto cayó sentado, aun hecho un manojo lleno de frustración.

Gaara se reincorporo, sentándose también en el suelo.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada por la escena exabrupta que habían iniciado.

― No voy a rendirme… ―manifestó el rubio, mientras lentamente se levantaba y descubría que tenía una leve herida en su boca, debido a un golpe que no pudo esquivar del rojizo―. Aun no has ganado… ella aun no es completamente tuya…

― Vive en la negación ahora si quieres, pero… ―le respondió Gaara, levantándose y arreglando sus ropas―, el día en que me case con ella, deberás aceptar que perdiste.

― Lo sé, pero ese día no llegará, por que quien se casará con Sakura-chan, seré yo ―sentenció el Uzumaki, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa―, disfruta tu momento, porque luego vendrá el mío. Puede que tengas más confianza con ella, pero, a comparación mía, no tienes experiencia en relacionarte tan íntimamente con alguien, quiero ver cuánto duras, novato. Solo me queda ser paciente y esperar el momento en que pierdas.

El pelirrojo lo observo con cierta intriga.

Tenía un buen punto, pero estaba seguro que su relación que recién iniciaba con Sakura, no se desmoronaría.

Soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse.

― Si quieres creer en eso para estabilizar tu berrinche, adelante ―terminó diciendo, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación―. Imaginaré que la pelea de hace rato fue porque te enojaste que no haya ido a recogerte en auto a la universidad, que me olvide, aunque te lo había prometido…

― Ah, estoy de acuerdo. Los amigos no resquebrajan su relación peleándose por una chica ―agregó el rubio, siguiéndole la corriente, con humor.

― Si, por cierto, no te olvides limpiar la cocina… comes gratis, mínimo debes ayudar con la limpieza ―añadió Gaara, parándose en su puerta.

El Uzumaki se petrificó ante tal objeción, no tenía como defenderse de eso.

Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar que era la cocina.

Esta se encontraba completamente sucia, hasta en las paredes.

No pudo evitar poner una cara graciosa de espanto.

― Yo que tú, empezaba a limpiar, hoy está más sucia de lo normal, ya que mi futura esposa es un desastre cocinando.

Naruto no aguantó su cinismo y se sacó un zapato para arrojárselo, pero este logró cerrarse la puerta antes de que el infantil ataque lo alcanzase.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	7. Capitulo 7

VECINOS

CAPITULO 7

La alarma sonó por quinta vez.

― Mmm…

El rubio apenas levantó la cabeza de su almohada, mientras miraba con un solo ojo el despertador, para apagarlo.

Se levantó todo somnoliento, para ir en pijama y pantuflas a la cocina, rascándose con una mano en la espalda.

Era un tranquilo domingo por la mañana. Se encontraba solo en casa, ya que su querido compañero pelirrojo de departamento estaba de viaje, comprando el mobiliario de su nuevo restaurante, en el país vecino, Rusia.

Con dificultad se preparó una taza de café, que acompaño con una tostada vieja de hace dos días.

― En momentos como estos, Gaara sí que hace falta ―pensó en voz alta, mientras comía con desgano, sentado en la mesada de la cocina―. Será mi archirrival en el amor, pero el muy desgraciado es bueno en la cocina, y un gran amigo… no como los que tenía antes…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a los minutos, por el ruido de una discusión proveniente del pasillo.

Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, para espiar desde el ojo de esta.

― Disculpe, pero le digo que su "Naruto-kun" no vive aquí, este es hogar de la señorita Haruno Sakura ―dijo molesta la mujer del servicio, agarrando su escoba―, deje de hacerme perder el tiempo, mujer vulgar…

Acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La persona que se encontraba en el pasillo se dio la vuelta, hecha una furia.

― Maldita vieja grosera… no importa, volveré más tarde. Sé que es aquí, no me importa si esta con esa tal Sakura. Naruto-kun volverá a ser mío…

La chica era de cabello negro largo, con un tupido cerquillo. Su abdomen apenas estaba cubierto con un top azul, que cubría sus enormes senos, una chaqueta abierta encima, shorts cortos y unos tacos, los cuales fueron haciendo ruido mientras se alejaba molesta del lugar.

―Eso estuvo cerca…

Fue lo único que pensó Naruto, mientras en silencio y con miedo, se alejaba de la puerta y caía al suelo sentado, por caminar al revés.

Acababa de estacionar su auto, estaba a punto tomar el ascensor para llegar a su departamento, cuando fue interceptada con alguien indeseable, que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

― A sí que la brillante doctora por fin llega a su casa ―expresó con burla la pelirroja, apoyándose justo delante de los botones del ascensor, impidiéndole el paso.

― Tan agradable como siempre, Karin ―respondió la rosada, mientras le miraba con molestia contenida―. No sé qué demonios haces acá, no tenemos nada en común desde hace años, y aunque todavía lo tuviésemos, no me interesa oírlo, así que hazme el favor y apártate, he tenido un día agotador y quiero llegar a mi casa…

Sakura llevaba su bolso de oficina a su izquierda y una pequeña bolsa de víveres en su derecha.

― Sasuke… Sasuke-kun se ha marchado, abandonó la banda, y estoy casi segura de que tú tienes algo que ver al respecto ―dijo directamente Karin, acercándosele, con una postura segura, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura―. Tengo que hablar con él, así que no te hagas la desentendida y llévame a verlo, de seguro esta en tu departamento.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―fue lo primero que le respondió la Haruno, arqueando sus cejas con indignación―. ¿En qué te basas para creer que Sasuke está aquí? A comparación tuya, yo no detuve mi vida persiguiendo a un chico que no me valora, y solo le interesa él. Maduré y crecí… y ahora vivo feliz con alguien más…

― Cállate maldita, hablas mucho para ser alguien que estuvo con Sasuke también ―le interrumpió la Uzumaki, alterándose por completo―. ¡Sé que mientes! Sasuke está aquí, tiene que estar aquí. Quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero si no me dejas opción…

Alzó su mano con violencia intentando tocar a la rosada con una bofetada suya.

Esta trató de reaccionar, pero tarde, no podría esquivarla, se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, mas este nunca llegó…

― Disculpe señorita, pero no permitiré que alguien traté de tocar a mi novia ―dijo una voz seria, interrumpiendo la escena.

Suigetsu abrió la heladera, para sacar una botella de jugo, sirviéndose en un vaso, sentándose luego en el comedor del lugar.

Su expresión denotaba preocupación, mucha.

Juugo llegó, con el almuerzo para tres.

Sirvió y se sentó en frente suyo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó con cierta curiosidad, mientras comía.

El de pelos claros, soltó un suspiro de pesar antes de responderle.

―Ha… es Karin ―dijo con una mezcla de pena y rabia―. Temo que esa idiota se meta en algo grave o pierda la cordura, por la partida de Sasuke…

― Dale tiempo, deja que viva su "duelo" ―dijo Juugo con tranquilidad, haciendo una pausa en su masticar.

― Lo sé, pero yo no estaría tan tranquilo como tú. La muy paranoica ahora piensa que Sasuke dejó la banda para volver con su antigua novia, ya sabes, la brillante doctora…

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos un tanto preocupado.

― Tú crees que…

― Si, lo más seguro es que ahora fue a revolver la tranquila vida de esa chica. No me asombraría que nos llame desde la policía, pidiendo que paguemos su fianza ―Soltó Suigetsu con decepción, apoyando una mano en su mentón―. La muy descarada…

― Ciertamente. Esa chica y ella eran antes amigas. Aunque eso no impidió que le quitase a Sasuke en su momento.

― El ladrón piensa que todos son de condición ¿verdad? Maldito Sasuke, hubiese preferido que desapareciese llevándose a esta loca, se ha vuelto un problema.

― Vamos, te quejas, pero a la vez la cuidas como si fueras su hermano mayor ―objetó Juugo con una sonrisa irónica―. Además, dudo que encontremos un guitarrista tan bueno como ella, menos ahora que estamos con el tiempo medido para las audiciones.

―Ah… ―se limitó a decir el albino, aun preocupado.

" _Un hermano mayor fue lo único que me dejó ser"._

Sakura abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de su salvador.

― Gaara ―expresó aliviada.

La rojiza de lentes forcejeaba para liberar su mano del agarre.

― ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ―repetía aún molesta.

Este dejó de agarrarla, para luego rodear con su brazo a Sakura.

― Si no se retira, me veré obligado a llamar a la policía ―dictaminó aun serio.

― Esto no es contigo tío, no te metas ¿Quién te crees que eres? ―respondió Karin, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, dejando en claro que no se iría.

― ¿Acaso eres sorda? Te lo dije hace instantes, y él también lo dijo, somos novios, NOVIOS ―repitió con énfasis―. ¿Ahora entiendes que no tengo nada que ver con tu querido Sasuke?

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás, asimilando la situación, torciendo su boca a un lado.

Sin duda, notaba que había sido una mala idea estar ahí.

Estaba a punto de mover los pies para largarse, pero el ascensor se abrió detrás suyo, agregando a alguien nuevo a la escena.

― Oh, Gaara, Sakura, me alegra que llegaran ―articuló el rubio, quien se encontraba vestido como para salir a trotar―. ¿Karin, tú qué haces acá? ¿Qué es toda esta reunión de rojizos?―terminó diciendo mientras fijaba su mirada en la pelirroja.

― ¿Naruto? ―emitió entre apenada y asombrada, la mencionada, mirándolo de costado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, luego de no sé cuánto tiempo. Me disculpo por no actualizar rápido. Mi vida ha sido complicada estos últimos meses, haciendo que la inspiración y las ganas de escribir se esfumasen. En fin, estoy aquí, y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Tengo que aclarar que, en esta historia, Sasuke y Hinata tendrán la personalidad invertida que tenían en "Road to ninja", aviso (si es que no lo hice antes) para que no piensen que estoy retorciendo o haciendo muy Ooc a estos personajes.**

 **Lo otro que quería avisar, es que no voy a abandonar esta historia. Puede que tarde en actualizar, pero no duden que la acabaré. Ya tengo toda la trama estructurada y con final decidido, lo único negativo es que no puedo escribirlo todo de forma rápida y que la inspiración para narrar me abandona muchas veces. Eso, y que también estoy actualizando dos historias más (Sombras tenebrosas y la segunda temporada de "Crónicas de la Arena") así que no se angustien si ven que actualizo algunas de estas historias y no esta. No significa que la voy a abandonar, repito.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín :v**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye.**


	8. Capitulo 8

VECINOS

CAPITULO 8.

― ¿La conoces? ―le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras mantenía a Sakura abrazada, y con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

― Ah, sí. Karin es una prima mía ―Naruto se acercó a la de lentes y la observo un tanto contrariado, llevándose una mano al mentón―. Mmm… hace tiempo que no te veía, pensé que también habías vuelto al pueblo ―se dirigió a ella.

Karin quedó un tanto incomoda al ver que se había encontrado con un familiar suyo, en tal situación.

― Lo mismo pensé de ti, tonto ―gruñó, intentando esconder su aflicción.

Gaara soltó un suspiro de resignación, notando que no podía hacer mucho ante la situación. Si hacía que la pelirroja fuese llevada por la policía al meterse y tratar de violentar a alguien en un edificio privado, Naruto se vería afectado… y no quería eso. No estaban en el mejor momento de su amistad, pero lo seguía considerando su mejor amigo.

Los observó fijamente, al igual que la rosada.

Los Uzumakis se entre gritaban cosas, ignorándolos.

― Naruto, si entonces la conoces, haznos el favor de llevártela de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión y termine en una celda ―pronunció el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de Sakura, caminando rumbo al ascensor―. Si vuelve a acercarse a Sakura, no tendré piedad de ella.

Ambos Uzumakis se quedaron mudos por un rato. Era obvio que ninguno quería tener roces con la policía, así que caminaron con rumbo a la salida.

Suigetsu y Juugo acababan de escuchar al último prospecto.

No se veían muy alentados, ya que, hasta el momento, todos los candidatos eran regulares o malos.

Estaban a punto de dar su veredicto, el cual era agradecer a todos los que se presentaron para luego decirles que ellos los llamarían.

Una forma relajada de rechazarlos.

Pero la puerta del local que habían alquilado para la prueba, sonó bruscamente, dejando entrar a una chica de pelo rubio, cargando consigo una guitarra con funda negra.

Hace minutos que había empezado a llover, así que se encontraba semi mojada y con la respiración agitada.

― Disculpen, mi bicicleta se descompuso… y tuve que correr como cuarenta cuadras para llegar… ―tumbó su equipaje en el suelo y se subió a la pequeña plataforma de audición, mientras se acomodaba su pelo mojado hacia atrás―. El tema que pienso cantar es de mi propia autoria, asi que no se asusten si no lo reconocen…

― Espera, niña ―la interrumpió Suigetsu, levantándose de su asiento, para luego apuntar al cartel que se encontraba en la entrada―. Llegas muy tarde ¿no sabes leer? La impuntualidad es algo que no aceptamos en nuestro equipo. Lo siento, pero suerte para la prox…

― Suigetsu, déjala cantar ―esta vez, peli naranja lo interrumpió a él, mientras descruzaba sus pies y tomaba una posición más seria, y terminaba susurrándole algo―. No perdemos nada escuchándola, sabes que los demás candidatos son terribles, y no nos servirán para entrar al concurso de bandas.

― Pero en nuestra banda siempre ha cantado un hombre… ―le susurró a respuesta.

― Tal vez sea hora que lo lidere una mujer, no nos ha ido también siendo vocalistas hombres, y lo sabes…

El cenizo miró a su compañero con cierta molestia, para luego mirar a la chica, que aún se encontraba parada en el atrio, esperando respuesta con expresión expectante.

― Esta bien, muéstranos lo que tienes ―soltó con resignación, provocando que los demás participantes que esperaban sentados, detrás de ellos, empezaran a murmurar de forma negativa―. Los demás participantes tenían cinco minutos de tiempo, tu por llegar tarde, tendrás solo tres minutos para convencernos.

Mostró el cronometro que tenía en la mesa, pulsándolo para iniciar.

La desconocida chica tomó una de las guitarras que había detrás suyo, como escenario.

Empezó tocando un corto intro, para luego empezar a cantar ha acapela.

 _(NOTA: Buscad en youtube, escribiendo "Nana op1" y reproducid la primera recomendación que os aparezca, para que puedan imaginar mejor esta escena)_

 _No había más que oscuridad_

 _mis labios temblaban sin parar_

 _Sola en mi pieza yo lloraba_

 _Cuanto más yo me acerqué_

 _con más heridas yo quedé_

 _Debes cumplir lo que prometes_

 _Nadie me salvara_

 _Y solo a Dios le pediré_

 _que a este amor no lo desgarre más_

 _I need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose_

Su voz era dulce, pero potente. Se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, demostrando emoción en cada palabra que pronunciaba, cosa que no había pasado con ninguno de los anteriores.

 _En mi cabeza siempre escucho tu canción_

 _Me recuerda que no tengo salvación_

 _I need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose_

Un par de personas se levantaron y salieron en silencio.

 _Con la tristeza me congelaré_

 _Es mí dolor, de mi vida sálvame_

 _I wanna need your love_

 _I'm a broken rose_

 _I wanna need your love_

Volvió a tocar la guitarra con una pasión notoria, que, hasta la misma Karin, si hubiese estado ahí presente, sentiría que su puesto en la banda corría peligro.

Fue Juugo quien detuvo el cronometro, apenas sonó, ya que Suigetsu tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro de calma, para luego observar a su audiencia.

Los demás participantes se habían retirado al notar que no eran rivales para ella.

― Espero estés contenta, ahuyentaste a tu competencia ―expresó el cenizo, saliendo de su trance y ocultando su alegría con falsa indiferencia―. No solo cantas bien, sino que también tocas la guitarra, nosotros ya tenemos una guitarrista, pero no es fiable en este momento ¿Crees que podrías hacer ambas cosas en el escenario, si fuese necesario? Soy Suigetsu, el bajista y manager de la banda.

― Y yo soy Juugo, baterista ―agregó el otro.

― Anngelius, y sí, estoy acostumbrada a hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero eso sí, me tienen que pagar doble si llegase a ocurrir eso ―respondió la rubia, mientras bajaba del atrio y se disponía a levantar su equipaje.

― Tenlo por hecho, bienvenida a la banda ―terminó diciendo el cenizo levantando su mano a modo de chocar puños.

Naruto había acompañado a Karin a la parada del transporte público.

Fue entonces que empezó a llover.

― Sé que no te gusta hablar de tu vida, pero lo que acabas de hacer no es nada bueno ―emitió el rubio con seriedad, sentándose a su lado, en aquella fría banca metálica que había en la parada, que por suerte tenía un pequeño techo―. ¿De donde conoces a Sakura-chan y por qué le estabas buscando bronca?

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada un poco baja.

Naruto, al ver que no le contestaría, siguió hablando.

― Sabes, cuando ambos llegamos aquí, años atrás, tenía la certeza de que tu serias alguien que sobresaldrías del resto…

Karin reaccionó un tanto asombrada a sus palabras, mas no se dignó a mirarlo y siguió con la misma pose.

― Si, a comparación mía, tu eres muy inteligente, hábil y organizada. No podía creer que habías abandonado la Universidad para irte a jugar a la banda de rock… ¿Qué te paso? ―prosiguió hablando el rubio, con pena en su voz―. Recuerdo que te esforzaste en exceso para conseguir esa beca, y abandonaste apenas en el primer semestre…

― Y tú, en quien la mayoría de nuestros conocidos en el pueblo apostaba que no soportarías ni el primer mes, estás ahora a punto de graduarte. Qué irónico, ¿no? ―le interrumpió su prima, con tristeza.

Esa era la triste historia.

Dos chicos de pueblo, habían llegado a la gran ciudad, con el sueño de alcanzar sus metas. Karin afirmaba que sería una empresaria exitosa, mientras Naruto se convertiría en un artista profesional.

Pero Karin tuvo la mala fortuna de obsesionarse con un tío con buena pinta que casualmente tocó con su banda, en la fiesta de bienvenida de los de nuevo ingreso.

Su interés ingenuo creció, al grado de abandonar sus sueños de toda una vida para irse detrás de un chico, que, en ese entonces, incluso estaba comprometido.

Ahora, sentada a lado de Naruto, en aquella solitaria parada de autobús, con el ruido de la lluvia cayendo como música de fondo, se daba cuenta lo bajo que había caído.

― Yo… fui a buscar a esa rosada, que aparentemente conoces, porque pensé que la encontraría a Sasuke ―soltó Karin, con ahora cierta indiferencia―. Mas creo que fue una tonta suposición…

― ¿Sasuke? ―repitió Naruto― ¿así se llama el tío por el que anduviste viviendo de forma estúpida todos estos años?

― Hum, y según notó, creo aun no te has dado cuenta que también tú lo conoces…

― ¡¿Que?! No me digas que el Sasuke del que hablas, es el mismo Sasuke que yo conozco…

El rubio palideció al recordar a su amigo de cabello negro.

Es cierto que, en su pueblo, él nunca lo había llevado a su casa, por lo tanto, jamás se lo había presentado a Karin. Ni siquiera habían sido compañeros de colegio.

Lo había conocido de forma casual, en el parque, mientras corría.

Fue entonces que recordó, como un baldazo de agua fría, que este le había comentado que dejaba su vida de niño rico especial, para ser integrante de una banda.

Incluso recordó que este tenía una novia muy bonita, la cual decidió acompañarla a Tokio, para apoyarlo con su nuevo sueño.

Solo la conocía de vista, a la distancia.

Él nunca la había visto de cerca, ya que Sasuke nunca se dignó a presentársela, pero recordaba que era muy hermosa y de color de cabello…

― Rosado… ―murmuró casi estupefacto, al recién entender lo que por años había estado frente a sus ojos y de lo cual era ignaro.

― Mmm… ¿tanto te asombra? ―expresó Karin, un tanto curiosa a su reacción―. En fin, ya me voy ―agregó al ver que el bus que esperaba estaba llegando―, te enviaré un correo electrónico con mi número, para que no volvamos a perder el contacto, nos vemos.

La pelirroja subió al bus, con una mirada distinta a la que había llegado a ese lugar. Le parecía irónico que recién hubiese recapacitado su vida, al recibir una queja de su tonto primo.

Naruto, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos.

Su noble y tonta mente, le costaba procesar lo que había descubierto.

Sakura-chan, su ahora amor platónico, había sido antes el interés amoroso de Sasuke, el único buen amigo que había tenido, antes de Gaara.

¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Bueno, tampoco es que tenía tantas opciones.

Pero estaba seguro que la próxima vez que viese a Sasuke, le propinaría el mejor de sus golpes.

Por haber jugado con su prima Karin, y por lo de Sakura…

No, lo de Sakura no sabía cómo explicárselo, más se podía imaginar lo mucho que este puedo haberla hecho sufrir, y eso… eso lo calentaba de furia.

¿En qué momento Sasuke se había vuelto un completo imbécil?

Se levantó de golpe.

Seguía lloviendo, pero no pensaba perder más tiempo ahí sentado.

Sasuke sería un tema pendiente.

Ahora iría a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, y por las que había salido en un principio, para su proyecto final de carrera. Y luego aprovecharía para hablar con Sakura, acerca de lo que recién había descubierto.

Tal vez en ese momento no podía ostentar a su amor, pero si a su amistad sincera.

El elevador se detuvo, dejándolos en su piso.

El pelirrojo ahora cargaba las bolsas que la rosada traía, mientras esta llevaba su maleta con ruedas.

― Siento haberte tenido que involucrar en aquel incomodo incidente ―expresó Sakura, ya por tercera vez, en menos de cinco minutos―, se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

― No deberías sentirte mal, no eres tú quien invadió a alguien y trató de agredirlo ―le respondió el pelirrojo, calmado de nuevo―. En todo caso, me alegra saber que aparecí en el momento justo.

Ambos se detuvieron en frente de sus puertas y se miraron por unos segundos.

Mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas, Sakura se animó a invitarlo, pesé a que tal vez no estuviesen en un momento apropiado, dado a lo que había acabado de pasar.

― ¿Quieres entrar?...

No pudo terminar su oración al ver como el rojizo se adelantaba, le quitaba las llaves que tenía ya en su mano y la halaba dentro de su propio departamento.

Por la ventana de su habitación, aun bien cerrada, se podía escuchar como la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

Ese ruido era lo que le había terminado despertandola.

― Parece que está lloviendo muy fuerte ―murmuró acostada.

―Mmm... ―tuvo como respuesta, del rojizo adormilado que se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola por debajo de las sábanas.

― Sabes dormilón, aun no es de noche, despierta ―le volvió a murmurar con tono juguetón la rosada, mientras se daba la vuelta, para poder abrazarlo de frente―, si sigues durmiendo más, no podrás conciliar el sueño en la noche.

Gaara entre abrió sus ojos para verla, mientras hinchaba sus mejillas como si fuese un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche.

― No quiero.

Agarró las sabanas que los cubrían, para envolverse en ellas hasta la cabeza, para luego girar al otro lado.

― Vamos, no seas así, déjame un poco, hace frio ―Sakura protestó, siguiéndole el juego, mientras estiraba de lo poco que tenía a su lado.

Pero ella no sabía controlar su fuerza, lo cual provocó que ambos terminasen cayendo a un lado de la cama.

― ¿Estas bien? ―expresó preocupada al haber sido ella quien cayó arriba.

― Ah… estoy bien ―dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba de apenas, aun con sueño en sus ojos.

Sakura le sonrió con alivio.

Estaba a punto de pregúntale que le gustaría para cenar, cuando esta, de forma inesperada y en silencio, se abalanzo hacia él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que volvió a tumbarlo en la alfombra del lugar.

― Sé que no te ausentaste mucho, pero… te extrañé tanto ― le murmuró la rosada, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, mientras seguía abrazándolo.

― Hum, yo también… ―le respondió, mientras en su rostro adormilado se dibuja una discreta sonrisa y también se aferraba a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Hola!**

 **Siento la demora, si fuese tortuga, metería la cabeza dentro de mi caparazón de la vergüenza jajaja.**

 **Gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que votan y me dejan comentarios. No saben lo mucho que me alientan con ello, y perdonen por no responderles. Este año he estado muy huraña socialmente :'v**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto el team NaruSaku tendrá sus momentos, ya está cerquita, ahora que Naruto descubrió que su atracción por Sakura-chan era mucho más compleja de lo que pensaba.**

 **Por cierto, Anngelius es un Oc mío, la metí porque lo vi propicio para la trama futura. Ella y Gaara son los protas en mi saga "Crónicas de la Arena" (si, cuando no, Ei, haciendo propaganda de sus otras historias xD Soy una desvergonzada intergaláctica, ¿cómo pude?) igual se las recomiendo, por si son multi Gaara y les gustaría leer algo un tanto más apegado a la historia canon de Naruto. En fin, aquí no se preocupen de ella, es un personaje secundario que no entrará en el triángulo amoroso.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye bye ^^**


	9. Capitulo 9

VECINOS

CAPITULO 9

Sentado en su despacho, revisaba los papeles para su gran inauguración.

Luego de meses, por fin su restaurante vería la luz.

Era una persona tranquila que sabía controlar sus emociones, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese ansioso.

― Adivina ¿quién soy?

Unas manos femeninas, suaves y con aroma dulce cubrieron sus ojos, desde atrás.

― Sakura… ―dijo de forma directa sin resistirse al inesperado tacto.

― Hum… adivinaste bastante fácil ―se quejó la rosada, con ligero puchero―. No es justo…

― Más que justo, seria predecible ―argumentó el rojizo, mientras posaba sus manos en aquellas que aprisionaban su mirada―. Pero admito que me alegra verte, tu presencia siempre me reconforta…

― Lo sé, tú también provocas eso en mi ―Sakura deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, para rodearlo en un abrazo―. ¿Listo para ir a casa?

― Si, solo déjame guardar estos papeles…

― ¡Oh, buen trabajo!

― Hoy la galería estuvo muy tranquila, pero gracias por los ánimos. Debemos mantenernos optimistas.

― Ah, me están llamando, estoy que llego tarde ―se quejó uno de los integrantes―. Naruto, ¿puedes terminar de cerrar? Toma, te dejo las llaves…

― Ah, está bien, pero…

― Yo también debo irme.

― Y yo…

― Bye bye Naruto, no olvides cerrar bien.

El rubio se quedó solo, metiendo los anuncios y mesas del lugar.

Con su grupo de arte de la universidad, habían abierto ese café con temática de arte, hacía apenas un mes, primero como proyecto para su tesis final, para luego sobrevivir como pequeño negocio, donde aprovechaban para vender y exponer sus obras.

Al principio había dado buenos resultados, pero ahora apenas llegaban para pagar el alquiler del local.

Suspiró con pesar, luego de bajar la cortina mecánica y ponerle el candado oculto.

A comparación de sus otros compañeros, que no se mostraban preocupados, él dependía de los ingresos de este proyecto.

Estaba tan cerca de graduarse, pero a la vez tan lejos, sabiendo que no tendría como pagar los gastos finales.

El lugar era una explosión de ritmo.

Ensayaban a todo volumen, haciendo vibrar el piso, en aquel sótano de la planta baja.

Ella dejó de cantar, ante la fatiga, por falta de aire fresco en el lugar.

Los demás también se detuvieron al notarla.

― Oí, todavía no es hora, no podemos perder tiempo haciendo pausas ―se quejó Karin, quien tenía amarrado su cabello en un moño deforme―, si tienes que ir al baño…

― Me detuve porque me faltó aire, pelirrojo tonta ―le respondió seria la vocalista, mientras abría la puerta del lugar, y se paraba en el marco de esta―, a comparación tuya, yo me sobreesfuerzo más usando la voz en un sitio tan pequeño como este.

― ¿Ah? ¡¿A quién le acabas de decir tonta, rubia creída?! ―explotó Karin, al escucharla.

― Pues, es obvio que, a ti, ¿o es que ves a alguien más acá que tenga el cabello rojo? ―siguió hablando Ann, sin la más mínima reacción al verla enojada―. Por cierto, ¿tienen agua? Tengo sed…

Karin estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella, mas Suigetsu la contuvo, mientras Juugo se levantaba de su batería, y se iba a la otra habitación, para volver con botellas de agua para todos.

― Ah, aquí tienes ―le extendió la botella a la rubia―. Perdona que tengas que trabajar en estas condiciones, el aire acondicionado y el purificador se averiaron hace meses y no tenemos los fondos para mandarlos a arreglar.

― Si, y también disculpa que tengas que aguantar a esta cretina ―agregó Suigetsu con mirada resignante.

― Bueno, supongo que no puedo ser exigente por el momento, pero ―la rubia se sentó con las piernas abiertas, en una de las sillas que había en el lugar, al revés de lo que normalmente se usa―. ¿Han pensado en hacer extras para tener más fondos? No lo sé, tocar en bares, así sea otro estilo de música. No quiero sonar exigente, pero el micrófono que estoy usando está un poco dañado, y las cuerdas de la guitarra y bajo necesitan un cambio urgente…

Suigetsu se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras los otros ponían una expresión de lástima.

― Así que también notaste eso…

― Sí, soy consciente de las necesidades de la banda, pero no hemos tenido suerte en conseguir trabajo, así sea como músicos ambientalistas. La demanda es grande, pero la competencia con otras bandas iniciando, es mayor.

― Ah… eso es cierto, de todas formas, tenemos que insistir con eso. No podemos presentarnos a la competencia de bandas, con el equipo deteriorado, seriamos el hazmerreír.

― También te agradeceríamos si nos avisas algún trabajo eventual que encuentres por tu otro trabajo ―agregó Juugo con seriedad, mientras volvía a prepararse para tocar la batería.

― Si, pensé en esa opción, ahora investigaré más, sabiendo que son aptos para tocar otros estilos de música…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Ya veo.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, a pesar de la noticia.

― Lo lamento, pero yo y Kankuro estaremos presentes, espero no te desanimes ―se escuchaba una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono―. Guárdanos una buena mesa ¿sí?

― Esta bien, y no te preocupes por lo otro. No tenía expectativas de que viniese, después de todo…

― Hum… no se sentirme bien o triste por eso. Me gustaría que no fuese tan terco… en fin… oh? Si, por favor deja esos papeles de este lado ―se escuchó como hablase con otra persona de fondo―. Lo siento Gaara, pero debo colgar… estoy ansiosa de probar tus platillos, adiós.

Cortó.

Asentó el teléfono, para luego levantarse y salir de su oficina.

Los acomodadores estaban repasando las superficies para mantener el lugar, lo más reluciente posible.

Al ser la inauguración de un restaurante y bar cinco estrellas, todo debía estar impecable.

Caminó en busca de la planificadora que había contratado.

Tenía que avisarle que la mesa reservada para su familia seria solo para tres personas y ya no para cuatro.

Pero cuando la encontró, esta parecía discutir con una muchacha rara.

― Te he dicho que no puedo contratarte, no insistas y lárgate.

― Pero exijo saber ¿por qué no? ―insistía la chica, mientras le restregaba su currículo, para que lo tomase―, cuento con todos requisitos ¿Cuál es el problema? Si no puede decírmelo, exijo hablar con su superior…

― ¡Que grosera! Seguridad ¿alguien puede llamar a seguridad? ―empezó a decir la planificadora, con enfado, para luego callarse al ver que el rojizo las estaba observando―. Sr Gaara… ―titubeo―si… siento que haya tenido que presenciar esto, pero ya me estoy encargando de ello…

― Eso es lo que veo, pero ¿quién es esta chica? Pensé que el personal de camareras estaba listo desde hace semanas ―inquirió el rojizo, con cierta perspicacia.

― Sí señor, lo estaba, pero hace unas horas una de ellas cancelo su contrato por sufrir un accidente, y puse el anuncio para contratar un reemplazo, y lo encontré, pero esta niñata insiste por el puesto, a pesar de que le dije que ya está ocupado…

― Eso último es mentira ―objetó la chica, interrumpiéndola―, nunca dijiste que el puesto estaba ya ocupado, apenas entré por la puerta, me miraste de pies a cabeza y me dijiste que me marchara, sin siquiera ver mi currículum, la grosera fuiste tú, vieja mentirosa…

― ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme!? Seguridad…

― Esta bien, me retiraré ahora, no es necesario que llames a tus perros guardianes ―protestó la rubia, mientras tomaba su bolso que había dejado en el suelo, con la intensión de retirarse― si me hubieras dado esa respuesta desde el principio, lo habría entendido. Y creer que recibí tal trato en un lugar que parecía decente… los humanos no pueden ocultar y cambiar lo que estás destinados a ser, así sea les disguste…

― Espera.

El rojizo decidió tomar parte en escena, en especial por haber escuchado eso último.

"… _los humanos no pueden ocultar y cambiar lo que estás destinados a ser, así sea les disguste…"_

Esas mismas palabras había su padre, en el pasado, cuando se le reveló, para cumplir su propio sueño y camino.

No, el no creí eso, jamás lo haría, ni permitiría que pasase frente a sus ojos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? Ya dije que me retiraba ¿Quieres problemas o qué? ―expresó la muchacha con expresión molesta, deteniéndose en su caminar, para voltear a verlo.

― Muéstrame tu currículum ―expresó este, mientras extendía su mano, en busca de ello.

―Sr. Gaara, no es necesario que haga esto… yo…

La planificadora se calló al ver que este había dibujado una expresión molesta en su rostro.

― Espero que si lo valga ―articuló con desconfianza la muchacha, mientras se volvía entre sus pasos, para darle su folio―. ¿Tienes más poder en este lugar que esa bruja discriminadora?

― Soy el gerente propietario.

― Oh… ¿en serio? Oye tú, te vez muy joven para ser dueño de un negocio… ―emitió con asombro y curiosidad ingenua―, ¿te ganaste la lotería o eres hijo de gente adinerada que quiere abrirse su propio camino sin usar el apellido de tu familia?

Gaara la observó fijamente por unos segundos, al escucharla decir eso, con tanta libertad.

Podía sentir que no tenía intensión de incomodar con sus palabras, aunque parecía ser de esas personas que dicen las cosas sin filtro, o que no conocen el recato.

Bajó su mirada para ver su hoja de presentación.

No estaba nada mal.

Tenía experiencia de más de dos años, y había trabajado en servicios, en dos restaurantes diferentes, ambos de 5 estrellas.

Un título en etiqueta y atención al cliente como acomodadora de visitas.

Incluso tenia fotos adjuntas, con los trajes de camarera que había usado, bastante elegantes.

― Oh, también soy buena decorando y terminando postres, por si algún día tengo que ayudar en la cocina, no me molestaría ―agregó la chica, mientras sacaba una lapicera de su chaqueta y le quitaba de un tirón el papel, para escribirlo al pie de la hoja, como extra―. Déjame apuntarlo, antes de que se me olvide…

Se quedó un tanto perplejo al ver tan extraña criatura.

Sus cabellos eran dorados como el oro, al igual que sus ojos, de tez clara, aunque un poco descuidada. Vestía con colores oscuros, informal y una chaqueta negra. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro, pero poseía cierta belleza natural. Con la vestimenta adecuada, podía pasar como una mesera extranjera.

Eso podría elevar el nivel de su restaurante, desde el punto estético, aunque…

― Muéstrame al reemplazo que aceptaste, y por el cual estabas rechazando a esta chica ―exigió el rojizo, a la planificadora―. Imagino que debe ser un prospecto mucho mejor, pero quiero confirmarlo, tal como aprobé a las anteriores postulantes.

― Bueno, señor… debo recalcar que es algo eficiente…

Con dudas, sacó la hoja requerida, dentro del folio que cargaba consigo.

El la leyó por apenas unos segundos, para luego decidirse.

― Admito que alguien con más de una década de experiencia es atrayente, pero los honorarios que pide son excesivos, no podemos darnos ese lujo, sin mencionar que su aspecto ya no es apto con la imagen que quiero reflejar en mi negocio. Estaría bien como encargada de utilería y bodega, pero como camarera, está bastante mayor, y quiero gente joven y más dinámica en atención. Reubícala o despídela. Te dejaré decidir, a pesar de que no debería, tratándose de que es obvio que la contrataste por tu parentesco familiar ―le devolvió la hoja―. Yo me encargare de agregarla en el folio de contratos, déjalo en mi despacho antes de retirarte.

La mujer asintió, bajando la mirada, conteniendo una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia.

― Sí, señor.

Fue lo único que expresó, para luego retirarse a seguir hablando con el demás personal.

La chica rubia, que hasta ese momento se había concentrado en escribir lo que faltaba en su documento, terminó para luego volver a ofrecérselo.

― Toma, aquí tienes ―se lo extendió con cierta emoción―. Oye ¿entonces me contratarás?

Gaara aceptó sus papeles, con una expresión seria.

― Deberías decir "Sr Gaara, aquí tienes mis papeles. Por favor, reconsidere contratarme. Deme una oportunidad, no lo defraudaré".

― ¿Eh? Pero es raro señorear a alguien tan joven, eso no va conmigo ―expresó la rubia un tanto resistente―. Siempre me ha gustado tutear a mis jefes, creo que se crea una mejor comunicación…

El rojizo la acalló, golpeándola con los papeles en la frente.

― Ay.

― Tengo más de veinte años. Y no permitiré que me hablen de forma tan relajada en el trabajo. Debes dirigirte hacia mí con respeto, a no ser que no quieras que te contrate. ¿Y bien?

La rubia puso cara de puchero, tal vez dando a entender que estaba un tanto rechazante a la exigencia, más cambió de opinión al escuchar eso último.

― Pues yo tengo diecisiete y medio, en un par de meses cumpliré dieciocho ―aclaró, mientras se cargaba en la espalda, de un hombro, el bolso que llevaba consigo―. Está bien… acepto sus condiciones… Sr Gaara…

― Veo que no eres tan irrazonable como aparentas. Considérate contratada. Todo lo que necesites saber y tus horarios te llegaran por correo electrónico. No olvides revisarlo constantemente. Firmarás tu contrato al final de la inauguración.

― Si, si, si… ya sé cómo funciona eso… es como un examen final de desempeño ―respondió la rubia con resignación y aburrimiento, mientras caminaba hacia la salida para personal―, gracias por la oportunidad, sr Gaara… supongo.

― Ha… llega puntual para la inauguración―el rojizo se detuvo en su hablar, para ojear el folio, en busca de su nombre―. ¿Anngelius?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ascensor se abrió, dando paso a que ellas llegasen a su departamento.

― Es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos en ir a los bolos ―expresó su acompañante rubia, mientras la ayudaba con sus bolsas de compras.

― Hum, lo siento, pero mañana es un día muy importante para mi… ―se excusó Sakura con algo de pena―, sabes que nunca rechazo tus salidas, pero esta vez…

― Si, sé que tu novio va a inaugurar su propio restaurante ―se le adelantó la otra, con gracia―, ah… ya quería yo, conocer un chico apuesto, trabajador y que sepa cocinar…

― Pensé que habías vuelto con Sai…

― Nos encontramos cada cierto tiempo, mas no nuestra relación acabó hace tiempo. Se considera alguien "libre" y yo ya me cansé de querer cambiarlo, simplemente me rendí ―terminó diciendo con pesar.

― Ya veo… pero no te desanimes, estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a alguien a tu medida.

Estaban a un par de metros de llegar a la entrada de su depa, cuando del frente apareció Naruto, con la clara intención de que estaba saliendo.

Esté parecía deprimido, pero apenas vio a Sakura, sonrió de manera inconsciente.

― ¡Sakura-chan!

― Oh, Naruto, hace días que no nos topábamos ―respondió Sakura deteniéndose para saludarlo―. ¿Vas a salir? Deberías llevar un paraguas, parece que lloverá en cualquier momento…

― Ah… ¿tú crees? Solo iré a comprar algo a la tienda de aquí cerca, me arriesgaré…

La rosada estaba a punto de regañarlo, cuando…

― Ehem, ehem… yo no estoy aquí pintada.

Ino parecía un tanto expresiva y con cierta curiosidad ante aquel extraño que tenía frente.

― Jaja disculpa, Naruto, te presento a una compañera de trabajo, Yamanaka Ino ―articuló Haruno con total tranquilidad―. Ino, te presento a Uzumaki Naruto, mi vecino.

― Ah. Si, un placer ―respondió el rubio, más por educación, un tanto asombrado por la nueva visita, ya que Sakura no acostumbraba a traer gente a su departamento, que no se él rojizo de su amigo.

― Hum… el gusto es mío, Naruto ―expresó Ino, con más interés, ya que sus ojos empezaban a brillar y un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?**

 **Siento tardar en actualizar :'v espero hayan tenido un buen finde y comienzo de año.**

 **Estos capítulos han estado bastante tranquilos, pero ya saben que es así, antes de la tormenta.**

 **Solo esperen y verán. (Gracias a quienes todavía lo hacen)**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
